Not So 'Big Macho Army Medic'
by courseoftruelove
Summary: A one-shot in which Serena finds Jason and Bernie watching a movie together after a long shift and she could swear she saw Bernie shed a tear. Serena makes it her mission to find out why, but gets a little distracted along the way. Holby City. Berena fluff.


**Not So 'Big Macho Army Medic'**

The brunette poured the red liquid into two glasses with uncanny expertise as Star Wars: the Force Awakens played in the background. She had just gotten home from her shift to find her two favourite people in the world watching the aforementioned movie with intense concentration. If only her colleague was as concentrated at work as at the television. As she finished pouring the Shiraz, she turned around and lent against the island; her kitchen was a fairly simple place and consisted of the essentials lined up against a wall of her apartment. The countertop was a sleek wood with tight corners and was looked down on by numerous cupboards hanging neatly on the wall. A glossy white fridge stood proudly on one side of the countertop and the oven and hob weren't far away. She used the oven not nearly enough before she had a reason to. That reason being her wonderful, albeit challenging, nephew being introduced into her life. She used to simply survive off a sandwich and a coffee (or a nice glass of Shiraz) from Pulses after a long and testing shift.

Serena currently stood at the island only a few paces from the countertop and picked up the wine glasses with caution and made her way over to the living room.

At least now she had someone to help her with the meals even if said person actually did little to help and tended to resort to eating most of the food while Serena cooked it and saying she was merely 'tasting'. A small smile formed on the vascular surgeon's lips at the memory.

Before interrupting the still-to-be-broken attention of a certain blonde and a fantastic nephew, she lent against the wall and observed the pair: Jason was sat on the settee while Bernie had made herself at home in the massive armchair. Usually she would prop her feet up on the coffee table only to be scolded by Serena, so the brunette was surprised to find her girlfriend curled up with her feet tucked in and her head resting on the armchair.

As her tired eyes took in the view before her a large smile dominated her face. Just in front of her was a display of such domesticity that it warmed her to the core.

The brunette made her way quietly over to Bernie.

"Honey, I'm home," she announced jokingly and the blonde jumped five feet.

"Jeez, could you wear louder shoes?!" the blonde complained clearly shocked and Serena placed the wine glasses on the feet-free coffee table with a triumphant smile on her face.

"It is rude to speak during a movie when others wish to watch without interruptions," Jason declared as he kept his gaze on the screen.

"Good evening Jason," Serena smiled at her nephew.

"Good evening Auntie Serena," Jason looked at her with a smile and then focused his attention back on Han Solo.

The brunette focused her own attention back on the blonde at her side. As Bernie briefly tore her eyes from the screen to look at Serena, she could swear she could see red cheeks and watery eyes dominating her girlfriend's beautiful face. A frown replaced her smile.

Serena was about to express her concern when she was interrupted.

"Sit with me?"

But before an answer could escape her lips, she felt two strong hands tug at her hips pulling her down onto the blonde's lap.

"Well, hello," Serena said slightly taken aback by the unexpected action but soon made herself comfortable and relaxed against Bernie.

"Hello," Bernie sighed and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

She wrapped her arms protectively around Serena's waist tugging her closer and buried her head in Serena's short, soft brown locks.

Serena figured Bernie didn't want to discuss what was on her mind so decided to leave it until later.

"You have no idea how much I need that Shiraz," Bernie said just loud enough for just Serena to hear.

The brunette exhaled with feigned exasperation and made an effort to reach for the alcoholic beverage to find Bernie keeping a firm hold on her.

"You know you have to let me go for me to reach?"

"But I don't want to," the way Bernie buried her head further into her hair was kind of adorable and Serena's heart fluttered a little a her words.

"You can have me back in a second-"

"Could you please keep quiet?" Jason complained.

"Sorry Jason," Bernie said guiltily.

Serena took her chance to reach for the wine seeing as Bernie's attention was momentarily elsewhere.

Her hands clasped the delicate glasses and brought them towards her. She turned around slightly in her seat and handed one of the indulgent beverages to her girlfriend.

Bernie looked at Serena's smug expression with narrowed eyes but an unmistakable smile on her face.

"Ha ha," the brunette enunciated quietly with a sparkle in her eyes.

But still the image of salty tears filling the blonde's tear ducts crept back to her mind.

However, the genuine smile on Bernie's face now was enough to allow her to put it to the back of her mind...for now.

Before Serena could reconsider and dwell on worrying thoughts, Bernie leaned in towards her and pecked her lips before resting her forehead against her own.

Neither of them said a word. They didn't need to...and they didn't want to risk angering Jason. After a few moments of the comfortable intimacy, Bernie pecked her lips once more and turned back to the movie. Automatically Serena relaxed back into Bernie's warm chest and the familiar feeling of Bernie's arms around her found its way back to her and comforted her.

The movie was more background noise as she concentrated her attention on the calm, continuous breaths that tickled her shoulder and the warmth and familiarity of Bernie.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Serena asked into the darkness of her bedroom.

"No."

A silence enveloped them momentarily as she stared at the ceiling trying to find the right words.

"Were you alright...earlier?" She asked with concern.

A rustle of sheets as Bernie turned over to face the brunette.

Bernie looked at her with a frown.

Serena turned to look back at her.

"It's just that, when I walked in, I though you seemed a little...well," Bernie gave her a small nod to carry on, "a little upset."

"Oh...really?" Bernie asked and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"Well, it was probably just dust in my eyes or something," she shrugged unconvincingly.

"Don't play games with me Ms Wolfe."

"You didn't seem to mind last night," the tease in her voice blatantly evident. Bernie had seen a way out and she'd taken it.

A blush crept up Serena's neck and tinted her cheeks crimson. She was eternally grateful for the cover of the night.

Bernie looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive grin.

"D-don't try and change the subject," Serena stammered staring at the ceiling trying to ignore the tempting look on the blonde's face.

"I didn't try though," Bernie breathed moving closer, "I succeeded."

Serena refused to look at her but felt the mattress shift slightly.

"I remember this one particular _game_ you _really_ liked," Bernie whispered as she moved closer still.

The urge to look over at the ever advancing blonde was becoming more and more difficult to resist.

'Mind on the job Campbell' she thought desperately trying to distract herself from Bernie's warm breath on her skin.

"You know they say resistance _is_ futile," Bernie said matter-of-factly as her long fingers ran up Serena's thigh.

The brunette's breath hitched. She looked over at Bernie to say something only to be shocked by how close their faces were. Now the blonde had her attention she lifted her head and grazed her lips over her jaw line leaving a trail of wet kisses.

"Bernie," Serena groaned in an attempt to get her attention, but it only encouraged her. Her kisses trailed down her jaw and up her chin a little. She tilted her head a little and pressed her mouth flush against Serena's.

The brunette got caught up in the kiss; earlier thoughts getting lost in a swirl of...well...Bernie Wolfe. It sent electric pulses through her body right down to her toes and she relished in the feeling. Serena's hand came up to find a tight grip in Bernie's hair.

Her fingers ran through her hair as she lifted her head to get a closer connection with Bernie.

Then, as quickly as the pulses through her body, she remembered what had started this in the first place. She pulled away to get back to the matter at hand only for Bernie to take it as an opportunity to pepper kisses along her clavicle.

Serena bit back a moan.

"Bernie stop!" She finally managed and the blonde tore away at Serena's sudden outburst.

She looked straight into Bernie's confused eyes and sighed.

"No more delaying," she stated plainly and clearly despite her heavy, erratic breaths.

With that Bernie rolled onto her back, panting in an attempt to control her breathing.

She was flushed and panting in Serena's bed.

Despite her best intentions, Serena was finding it very difficult not to simply forget everything and-

"I'm sorry."

Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the unexpected words.

"What for?"

"For being me," Bernie apologised with a small laugh.

"Hey don't say that," Serena sympathised and moved over to Bernie, "usually I'm the self-deprecating one."

Serena intertwined their fingers and the blonde cuddled up against her.

"So, Major Wolfe, what are you running from?"

She shrugged and closed her eyes breathing in Serena's scent.

After a few moments Bernie breathed out in defeat.

"Okay yes I was...a little...upset."

Serena raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"Promise not to laugh."

"Bernie, why on earth would I laugh?"

Deep breath.

"Okay. It's just that when I was younger I spent my time studying for whatever next and...well...being a little...nerdy."

Pause.

Bernie waited for a reaction.

Nothing. Yet.

"To put it simply: I grew up with Star Wars so when Han died I took a little...differently..."

Silence.

Snort.

"Sorry."

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing."

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not laughing!"

"Sure."

"I'm not!"

Snort.

"See?!"

"It was a cough! I'm not laughing."

"Shut up."

Bernie rolled away and hid her face in a pillow (which was one of many).

Serena found it difficult to hold back the laugh. A broad grin had already spread across her face.

"So...uh...just to be clear," she paused to breathe in the laugh crawling up her throat, "you...big macho army medic...cried at...a movie?"

Bernie whacked her with one of her many pillows without a glance and Serena couldn't hold back anymore. She started giggling while trying to be quiet as to not wake Jason.

"Shut up!" Bernie complained with a muffled voice from behind a pillow.

"Oh I'm sorry," Serena apologised with mock sympathy as she reigned in her giggles and wrapped her arms around Bernie's waist from behind.

"You should be."

She smiled as she rested her head on Bernie's shoulder.

"Not so 'big macho army medic' after all huh?"

"Oh like you haven't cried at a movie before."

"I've cried at plenty with a nice bottle or two of Shiraz in my hand," Serena laughed and traced circles on Bernie's stomach.

"So why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I never thought I'd experience you, Major Berenice Wolfe, crying at a movie!"

"Why is it so weird for me to cry at a movie?! Besides, it was hardly crying: my eyes just..." She paused looking for the right words, "...stung a little."

Serena merely smiled against the soft skin of Bernie's shoulder. They stayed silent for a bit.

"I guess I'm surprised at the level of emotion you so openly displayed," the brunette whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Bernie asked slightly taken aback and moved a little out of the brunette's grip and sat up against the headboard.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was..."

Bernie raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Serena sighed and sat up next to Bernie.

"I am perfectly capable of showing emotion."

"Yes I know but-"

"I'm great at being emotional!"

"Well you're certainly throwing it about now," Serena muttered.

"I'm sorry?!"

"I'm sorry, but look, Bernie, what I'm trying to say is...well...I know you can be good at emotion. I mean, you're amazing with Jason: you watch movies with him, you actually endure those quiz shows, you attempt to cook-"

"Thanks."

"No I only meant- you know what forget it."

Serena looked up at Bernie after a few moments who was fiddling with the sheets between her long nimble fingers.

The brunette sighed.

"All I meant was," she began again cautiously, "that, even in the time we've been together, you're still so closed off from everyone, even me! You hardly talk about yourself or your past and, even if it might not be perfect, which no one's is and especially not mine, I want to be there for you!"

Bernie looked up.

"Serena-"

"No I'm not done," she stated clearly, "I find it so difficult to show you just how much you mean to me because you rarely give me the chance! Don't you see? I want to be your shoulder to cry on! I want to be the person you can talk to about whatever's on your mind! I want to give you everything!"

She paused for a breath.

She blinked back the tears in her eyes, yet one escaped her thick lashes and trailed down cheek leaving a salty path. Bernie automatically reached up to wipe it away. Her familiar, comforting hand was warm against her cheek.

Serena covered Bernie's hand with her own. After a few unsteady breaths, she continued.

"I guess I was surprised to see you in such a different light this evening, albeit during a movie. Granted I didn't cope with it exactly brilliantly-"

"You laughed at me," Bernie dead-panned.

"Yes, sorry."

For a while, neither spoke; they merely sat there absorbing what had just happened.

"Jason's right you know?" the blond looked over at her girlfriend, "You apologise way too much."

"Sorry."

A small smile danced on Bernie's lips.

Serena reciprocated before looking down at her hands which were playing with Bernie's. She counted her fingers subconsciously and drew small circles on the palms of her hands.

"It's just...the thing is...Bernie," she looked took a deep breath before looking into her beautiful, deep brown eyes. It was now or never.

"I love you."

There. She'd said it. All out in the open now. Feelings on the line.

No turning back.

A deafening silence enveloped them threatening to suffocate Serena in the darkness of her bedroom as anticipation clenched her stomach and her heart raced.

Serena stared at her hands again and closed her eyes.

"But, you know, if you're not-"

But before she could continue, Bernie put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head. Serena looked up at Bernie, her lips slightly parted. The brunette was anxious. But there was more than that: in her eyes was love, so much love.

Bernie placed a soft kiss against Serena's lips.

Soon the brunette responded and her lips began to move slowly against Bernie's. It was gentle and sweet and over all too soon.

Bernie pulled back leaving one last kiss on the brunette's lips. She stared into Serena's eyes and smiled. The sincerity in her eyes was unmistakable.

"I love you too."


End file.
